


in which remus and sirius are oblivious, not that that's new

by Elanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor/pseuds/Elanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in which James Potter is, for the one and only time in his life, less oblivious than his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which remus and sirius are oblivious, not that that's new

"Oomph," says Remus into Sirius' shoulder. "Mmmph mmph."

"I love you too, Moony," Sirius says happily.

"Actually, I said 'Nice to see you too, and you're squashing your hat'," Remus says, extricating himself gingerly, "but 'I love you' will do just as well."

"You knit me a hat?!" cries Sirius, making grabby hands at him. "Mine! Mine! Give me!"

"I did indeed," Remus says, ignoring him as he digs through his trunk. Sirius helpfully assists him by haphazardly throwing everything across the bed. "In green and silver, just as you asked. With a dash of pink."

"I hate you so much," Sirius says. "Almost as much as I love you. Does it have those little fluffy balls you like so much? It better not have those fluffy balls. I always go and chew them off in my sleep. When I'm a dog, I mean. They taste like cotton candy. But if it doesn't have those fluffy balls how will people know you made it for me? My heart is torn in two!" He pauses, considers. "Whatever, I'll just chew them off later anyway."

"Why am I even friends with you," mutters Remus. "You're completely nutters."

"Yes," says Sirius. "Also irresistible."

"That too. But besides that."

"I'm charming?" Sirius strikes a pose.

"No."

Sirius pouts. Remus glares.

The dormitory door creaks open and James' head pokes in. He takes in the tableau, clothes and books all over the bed, Remus clutching a knitted hat with pink pom-poms and glaring at Sirius sprawled gracefully on the bed, and rolls his eyes. "Merlin's _balls_ , you two. Get _on_ with it," he says, and slams the door shut.

"...what?" Remus says.

Sirius shrugs. "Haven't a clue. He's been like that ever since Lily started talking to him again. Keeps on telling me to hurry up and pull my head out of the sand or something."

"Ah." Pause. "Any idea what in the world he's on about?"

"Nope."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from a cumulative, like...30k? of MWPP Remus/Sirius fic I wrote years ago. To my great delight, it's not as crap as I feared woohooooooo


End file.
